


Kneel Standing Up

by Gzmoii



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Advisor!Bucky, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin!Sam, king!steve, prince!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: The announcement of the engagement was eventful. Steve and Sam, with Bucky behind them, rode on a carriage through both their Kingdom’s, a crowd of excited citizens making the entire trek on foot. Steve really was loved in his Kingdom, but what Sam didn’t know was that Bucky was loved even more, and that same love extended to Sam.





	1. Chapter 1

There were cheers and shouts coming from all directions. It was a day to celebrate the 20th birthday of Samuel Thomas Wilson, Prince of the Kingdom of Deiroleucus. Finally, it was time for Samuel to find a husband. Suitors from both neighboring and distant kingdoms lined up outside the castle, waiting to have their chance to see the prince. 

The Prince, himself, however, was not so keen on the idea of marriage. His siblings, Sarah and Gideon Wilson, had been lucky enough to be able to marry anyone of their choosing. But they were not born under the same circumstances as Sam was. Gideon was the next king, and Sarah was just a woman. As a child born under the blessing of Osiris, Sam did not get to receive that same luxury. 

_ “Only the best for my son.”  _ His father had announced proudly, his chest puffed out in a kingly fashion. All for show, honestly. Sam was glad he did not have to become king.

“Guess I don’t have a choice.” Sam frowned, sitting inside a wing of the castle his father had created specifically for him. There were the sounds of birds all around him, singing songs of sympathy that only Sam could hear. An orange-breasted falcon landed on Sam’s shoulder and he smiled. “Hey there, Redwing.” Out of all the birds living in the enclosure, Redwing was his favorite. She was intelligent, empathetic, and only wanted the best for Sam. 

**_Take me with you. I can help._ ** Redwing cawed loudly at him.  **_I have known you since we were both young, Sam. I can ensure that you’re not marrying any man that would harm you._ **

Sam looked up at Redwing. “I don’t know. That might not be the best idea.” He told Redwing. “What if you scare them off?” 

**_Then they do not deserve to have the title of your husband, Bird Prince._ **

Sam laughed in response. “Isn’t that the truth.” 

“Prince Samuel? It is time for you to meet your first suitor.” Anya, his assistant, called into the room. She place a hand on each hip and waited for him to stand. “Prince Samuel. Time is ticking.” She reminded him. 

“I understand.” Sam let out a loud, drawn-out sigh, standing up. “Lead the way.”

* * *

 

“This is King T’Challa.” Sam’s father stood shoulder to shoulder with the first suitor. He took a few steps toward Sam, seeming completely unfazed by the Falcon on Sam’s shoulder, and shook his hand. “Hello, Samuel.” 

**_Kick him out._ **

Sam raised an eyebrow at Redwing’s outburst. He seemed fine, so far, and he was really cute! 

**_He smells of cat. I want him out._ **

Sam nodded. No cats was definitely a must. “It was nice meeting you, King T’Challa. I hope we can become close allies in the future.” 

Sam’s father gave him a confused look. Sam eyed Redwing pointedly, and his father nodded in understanding. 

“Always looking out for my son, aren’t you, girl?” Sam’s father stroked Redwing’s wing fondly. 

**_I aim to please._ **

“Suck up.” Sam mumbled under his breath. “Send the next suitor in.” 

The next suitor was named Brock Rumlow, and when he smiled at Sam, it gave him chills. He looked toward Redwing, waiting to see what she thought about him. He wasn’t prepared for the expression she was making. Redwing’s eyes were wide, and her feathers were ruffled and standing on end. 

**_Get him the hell out of here, Sam. He will wear your skin if you let him._ **

“I think something’s wrong with Redwing.” Sam quickly made an excuse, stroking Redwing’s head and feathers. He frowned deeply, concern etching into his features. 

“Possibly she has realized that she is better off on a dinner plate.” Rumlow spoke, and both Sam and his father’s features twisted in disgust. In Sam’s kingdom, birds-especially Falcons-were praised as highly intelligent creatures and were not allowed to be hunted or eaten. To do so in their kingdom was seen as immoral and a crime against the entire kingdom.

“I am going to have to ask you to leave.” Sam’s mother spoke for the first time, walking toward King Rumlow. “I’d rather not have to, but, if need be, I will throw you out myself.” She cracked her knuckles once. She stood at six feet tall, and she was built like a warrior. Before marrying Sam’s father, she had been a part of the Kingdom’s Guard. 

“Darlene...” 

“I can handle things just fine on my own, Edward.” Her tone was clipped, and the King took a step back, allowing her to take care of it. “I believe I asked you to leave.” She repeated. 

Rumlow grudgingly left the room, but not before shooting Sam a look that made him feel nauseated. “I think I’m going to throw up.” Sam admitted. 

**_You can throw up later. Straighten up, the next suitor is coming._ **

The next suitor, Steven Rogers, came in with his Personal Advisor a few feet behind him. He was young, closer to Sam’s age than either of the other two suitors, and he seemed to glide across the room rather than walk. He got down onto one knee in front of Sam, looking him in the eye as he placed a kiss on Sam’s hand. “You are truly a sight to see, Prince Samuel. Much more beautiful than I had ever imagined.”

Sam’s cheeks heated up. He was positively charmed. 

Sam’s father stood behind Sam, looking impressed. “Samuel, why don’t you show King Steve and his advisor around the palace?” He suggested. Sam looked to Redwing, waiting for her opinion.

**_He’s slick. I like him. Although, among humans, his advisor is much more pleasing to the eye. Like a Peregrine Falcon, while he is a Merlin._ **

Sam allowed himself to look at Steve’s advisor, who was still just a few paces behind him. His eyes were blue, much like Steve’s own, but his hair was dark brown and long, pulled back into a neat bun. He had a small amount of stubble that framed his strong jawline. He was so different from Steve, but they were both beautiful. “Yes father.” Sam spoke, looking back at Steve. He smiled at him, pulling Steve to a standing position. 

“You are a king, you don’t need to kneel for me.” Sam said, leading Steve out of the room; he knew his advisor would follow behind.

“You deserve to be respected, Prince Samuel.” Now that his parents were out of sight, Steve seemed more comfortable with touching Sam, and let his hand lightly rest on his waist. 

“You can call me Sam.” Sam looked down at his feet. Steve’s hand felt warm on his waist, and that warmth seemed to spread the longer Steve’s hand was there. 

Steve leaned close to Sam, the grip on his waist tightening. “And you can call me Daddy.” Steve whispered in Sam’s ear. Sam felt a pleasant shiver run through him at just the sound of Steve’s voice, low and seductive, in his ear. Sam felt his knees go weak and before he could fall, both Steve and his advisor reached out, steadying him. With Steve on his left and his gorgeous advisor on his right, Sam felt like he was in heaven. Redwing, who was flying above the three of them, landed on Steve’s shoulder, her eyes full of concern. Steve seemed completely unfazed, his eyes still on Sam.

**_This is what a sheltered life will get you. He’s trying to mate with you, Sam, in case you didn’t realize._ **

“Sam, I think it is time you were formally introduced to my advisor.” Steve and Bucky both helped Sam into the common room, sitting him down. 

“This is Bu-” 

“James.” The Advisor interrupted him. “James Buchanan Barnes.” 

“Bucky.” Steve said, shaking his head. “He is my best friend and, per the rules of my kingdom, anyone I marry would be shared with my advisor. I want to make sure you are okay with that.” 

Sam looked over at Bucky. The hand that had steadied him was cold, and when Sam took a second look, he could see that the hand was metal. “Okay.” He crossed his legs, looking down. Bucky tipped his head up, and when Sam looked at him, he saw that he was smirking. 

“Hello there, Beautiful.” Sam’s eyes went wide as his body responded in kind to the smooth, silky sound of Bucky’s voice. He crossed his legs and placed his hands on his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled, refusing to look Bucky in the eye. His body just wasn’t obeying him. It was like he had no control over it. 

“Oh, Doll, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Steve placed a soft kiss on his forehead. “May I kiss you?” 

“I have never been kissed before.” Sam admitted, looking down at his crossed legs. After a few moments, though, he nodded. Steve tapped his knees and Sam opened them up, letting Steve kneel in between them. 

“We have much to teach you then.” Bucky grinned and Sam’s breath caught in his throat.

“Breathe.” Steve cupped Sam’s cheeks, and it only made it that much harder for Sam to catch his breath. Steve and Bucky both had such a strong effect on him. Steve waited for Sam to calm before he rubbed Sam’s thighs, watching his reaction carefully as he leaned in. “Are you sure?” He asked Sam. 

Sam nodded. “Please.” His voice was high pitched even to his own ears. He had never wanted something so much in his life. Steve closed his eyes, and Sam copied the motion. Within moments, Sam felt soft lips pressing against his own, and stilled. 

He had no idea what to do. He had never been kissed before, and he felt out of sorts. 

Sam felt hands on his own, one warm and one cold, and realized they were Bucky’s. “Calm down. It’s okay.” He whispered in Sam’s ear, helping him calm. “Move your mouth against his. Be gentle.” Bucky moved Sam’s hands to the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, and Sam instinctively grabbed it. “That’s it. Just like that. You’re doing so well.” Bucky encouraged, and Sam moaned at the praise.

He felt Steve’s tongue against his lips and shivered at the touch. 

“Part your lips and let him in. Let him handle it from there. You’re doing so good, Sam.” Sam did as he was told and trembled as Bucky’s hands slid under his tunic, gently massaging his hips. His cock twitched in his pants and he raked his nails down Steve’s scalp, arching into him. It felt like something was building inside of him, and his stomach felt tight. He felt Steve’s tongue against his, and it was strange but at the same time, it felt amazing. He arched against Steve and moved his hands to his shoulders, his nails digging in as his vision whited out and pleasure coursed through his entire body. Steve kept his mouth on his, muffling his shout of pleasure. Once Steve pulled away, Sam was gasping for air. He felt boneless, and the inside of his underwear was wet. 

“Oh my, did I-” Sam breathed, his face reddening. 

“You came. It’s perfectly natural, Sam.” There was Bucky’s soft voice again, calming Sam down. “It’s cute. We didn’t even get to touch you.” 

“Your face is beautiful when you cum.” Steve added, pressing his lips to Sam’s forehead.

Sam managed a small smile. “Thank you.” He told Steve, shifting and wiggling his hips. “I need to go to my room. I have to change my clothing.” He stood up and his legs immediately fell from under him. 

Steve held him to keep him from falling on the ground. “Bucky will bring you clothes. Just wait here. You’re still a little noodly.” He smiled at Sam. “I got you. Just wait here.” He said to Sam, holding his hand. 

Sam nodded, leaning into Steve. “Tomorrow I will make the announcement that I choose you to be my husband.” He told him. “My father said I will be living with my husband until the time comes when he is ready to retire.” 

“You will.” Steve agreed. “I am sure you will love my Kingdom. They are very patriotic, they will welcome you with open arms.” 

“I’m glad you think so.” Sam looked up as Bucky came back, holding up a clean change of clothes for Sam. “Thank you.” He said to Bucky, holding up the clothing. He stood, stripping down in front of them both and quickly cleaning himself up and redressing. “We should return to the throne room to tell my father the news.” 

“Sam, wait.” Steve stopped him, and when he turned around he noticed his pants looked noticeably tighter than before. “I was wondering if you could help me with this?” 

Sam swallowed. “I’m not sure how.” He mumbled. “But you are to be my husband, so I can try.” 

“You don’t have to.” Bucky assured Sam, stroking his back. “But if you need help, I am here to guide you.” 

After a few moments, Sam shook his head. “Not until we are engaged.” He said firmly. 

Bucky and Steve both nodded at Sam’s answer. “I respect your wishes.” Steve told Sam. “Just give me a moment, and I can join the two of you.” 

Sam nodded, turning his back to Steve. He heard the sound of him tugging down his zipper and a moan as he took his cock in his hand. 

Steve brushed his thumb against his slit and thrust into his hand, sighing loudly. He covered his mouth with one hand, stroking himself quickly. He needed to get himself off quickly, and with a few pumps he was cumming into his hand. He cleaned his hand up with a napkin and tossed it into the garbage. He fixed his clothes and stood, standing on Sam’s left side. Bucky hung back, walking behind the two of them to keep up a pretense. 

Sam walked into the room with Steve at his side. Within moments, Redwing joined them, sitting on Steve’s shoulder. “I’ve made my decision.” He announced to his parents. “I would like to marry King Steven.” 

“As you wish.” His father grinned, and he and Steve shared a warm glance. “I trust that my son is in good hands.” 

“Of course, King Edward. I will love and treasure him endlessly.” Steve answered easily, squeezing Sam’s hand. “I would even like Redwing to accompany him, if that is permitted.” 

Yet again, Steve had said exactly what Sam’s father wanted to hear. No wonder he was so loved in his kingdom. “Of course, King Steven. However, I do expect strong grandchildren.” Sam turned bright red, and looked down at his feet. As one of the very few men to be blessed by the god Osiris, Sam had the ability to bear children. 

“And you shall receive nothing less.” Steve promised. “Hopefully, they will be as beautiful as your son.” 


	2. Chapter 2

    Sam looked at his packed luggage, before taking his head into his hands. His blood felt like fire in his veins, and his heart pounded against his ribcage, threatening to burst out of his chest.

           He was going to be married. Just thinking about it was a mix of both fear and excitement, but it seemed is if the entire idea had only just begun to sink in. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave his home for another Kingdom. Of course, he had always known that this was going to happen, but it hadn’t felt real until now.

           What if he couldn’t be a good husband to Steve? What if he disappointed both him and Bucky? He just wanted to be happy with them both, but what if he couldn’t? What if he ruined everything?

           **_Sam, if you don’t take a break from thinking so much and just breathe for a moment, you’re going to pass out._ **

           Sam looked up when he heard Redwing. He licked his lips nervously, taking in a slow, deep breath. He felt the tension within him subside just a little. “Thank you,” he said to her, standing up and walking over to her perch. “As you can probably tell, I’m a little nervous.” He chuckled.

           **_Nervous, and running behind schedule. The wedding ceremony will be starting soon, and you’re not even dressed. I knew your father should’ve sent me to check on you sooner._ ** Redwing flew over to the ceremonial tunic. It was completely white, aside from the gold accents that decorated it. **_White to symbolize purity._ ** She looked up at Sam. **_Guess you dodged a bullet last night, then. You’d be in quite a bit of trouble, otherwise._ **

**** **** Sam blushed as he thought back to the night before. “Steven and James really are something,” he mumbled. He stood up and dressed himself in the clothing that had been picked out for the wedding ceremony, before checking the time. “Come on, Redwing.” Sam held out his arm. “The both of us should get going.” He left his room, his eyes widening when one of the maids started ushering him down the hall. Redwing flew away from Sam, not allowing herself to be dragged along with him.

           “This way, Prince Samuel. What took you so long?” she asked, leading Sam to a set of double doors. “Your husband is almost finished making his speech. Five minutes.” She held up her hand, showing all five digits. “Prepare yourself, this is the biggest day of your life.” She placed Sam’s crown on his head, giving him a warm grin. “Congratulations, Prince.”

           “Thank you.” Sam nodded, taking a slow, deep breath. He listened to Steve speak through the large double doors, smiling. His voice was so kind and genuine. It was no wonder that he was so deeply loved. Sam waited for Steve to say his name and the doors in front of him to be opened. He took a deep breath, taking the first step towards Steve on the elevated walkway. There were cheers coming from all sides, but he couldn’t make out any of the words. All he could see was Steve, who was staring at him in complete awe. As Sam neared him, he reached out to Steve, taking his hand as he made the last few steps.

           Steve took a step toward Sam, speaking for all to hear. “Be still, my beating heart,” he began, placing his hand on Sam’s cheek, looking down at him. “For I am about to marry the kind of beauty that could cause my heart to erupt from my breast.”

           Sam beamed, his heart warming at Steve’s words.

           “I have already made my pledge to serve your kingdom as its lifelong ally. Now, I shall make my pledge to you, Prince Samuel.” He pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead. “Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where there was darkness, you have brought light. Our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together. I enter this marriage with you, knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes, but to follow the path together, hand in hand. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work, together.” Steve let go of Sam and reached for the golden cup to his left. Sam did the same with the cup on his right. “Today we move from I, to We. As we take a drink from these goblets as a symbol of our decision to join our lives together until death should part us, I look into your eyes and I am shown what is the most valuable, most precious jewel to ever exist. I walked to this place to meet you today; we shall walk from it together.”

           Sam held his goblet to Steve’s lips, and Steve held his to Sam’s. They each took a long drink, before emptying the goblet.

           “And now for the markings.” The surveyor of the wedding spoke, and Steve unbuttoned his cloak, exposing his chest.

Sam drew the marriage rune into Steve’s skin, ignoring the quiet wince he made and concentrating on carving the rune perfectly. Once he had finished, he gave the rune pen to Steve and pulled his tunic down enough to expose the area of his chest that covered his heart. He held his breath as Steve drew the rune, bearing any pain the creation of the rune caused. After the rune was complete, they both fixed their clothing and Sam took the first step, placing his hand on the back of Steve’s neck.

Steve leaned down, Sam’s hand guiding him toward him, and pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips.

Sam closed his eyes and placed his hand on Steve’s chest, bunching up the fabric of his cloak as he curled it into a fist.

Steve wrapped an arm around Sam’s waist and dipped him in a flourish, before pulling away, grinning down at him.

Sam smiled up at Steve, just barely aware of the thunderous applause they received. Steve helped him to his feet, and they walked, hand in hand, off the stage. Steve lifted Sam onto his carriage before climbing in beside him, squeezing his hand gently.

“Take us home, Bucky.” Steve looked at the driver of the carriage, casually leaning back in the carriage once the curtains closed.

Bucky turned back, peeking through the curtains. “Home, it is. Welcome to the rest of your life, Sam.” He winked at him, making Sam blush, before closing the curtains once again. Bucky whistled and the carriage began to move, heading toward Steve’s castle.

* * *

 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Sam mumbled, looking up at Steve with wide eyes. “I mean, I’ve never done this before, and both of you?” he asked him. “That may be too much. I don’t think I could even handle one, but two? Lord Osiris, how can I—”

“Sam, hey? Sam, breathe,” Steve told him, setting his hand on his shoulders. “I know what tradition says on the night of the wedding, but you do not have to do anything. Not at all,” he assured him. “And we’re not expecting you to do everything. We can take care of you, if you’re nervous about knowing what to do.”

“Just—give me a minute,” Sam told Steve, ushering him out of the room. “I want to. Just—” He took a deep breath before shutting the door in Steve’s face.

Sam paced around the room. “You’re nervous, Sam. But they said they can guide you through it. They can help. It can be pleasurable for all three of you.” Sam wiped his hands down his face. “But what if I cum too quickly? Last time, it took barely anything, and what if it’s rude to cum first during the real thing?” he asked himself. He plopped himself on the bed. “And I’m still fully dressed. I have to be. . .sexy? How do I do that?” Sam threw up his hands in frustration.

“Everything alright in there?” The voice on the other side was Bucky’s. “Sam, you don’t have to do anything.”

“But I want to!” Sam shouted, before covering his mouth at his outburst. He heard both Steve and Bucky chuckling on the other side. “I mean, um, just give me a minute to undress,” Sam tried to amend. He stood in front of the mirror, stripping down to just his underwear. He didn’t feel sexy in his boxers. He felt awkward and gangly. He wasn’t scrawny, he had bits of muscle here and there, and his hips flared out in a way he heard most men liked. But there was something missing. Maybe he should take his boxers off? He placed his fingers under the hem of his boxers, before he shook his head. No. Steve and Bucky would probably like to have something to remove.

“Sam?” It was Steve, this time. “Can I come in? You’ve been in there for a while.”

“No, don’t come in yet!” Sam shouted. He went over to the bed, laying himself down in what he hoped was a provocative pose. “Now you both can come in,” he said, sporting a full-body blush.

Steve walked in first, Bucky right behind him. His hair was pulled back into a bun, and Sam felt a little disappointed by that fact. He preferred Bucky’s long hair unrestricted.

“You are positively precious,” Steve told Sam, sitting down on the bed in front of him, while Bucky went around to the other side. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?”

Sam nodded. “Yes. But you’ll have to help me.” He moved onto his back so he could look up at both Steve and Bucky. “Both of you. I don’t really know much about all of this, aside from the fundamentals that I was taught in my schooling.”

“That’s okay, Sam,” Bucky reassured him. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Steve moved his hand up Sam’s thigh. “Tell us if you need us to stop, or if something we do isn’t okay.”

“I will,” Sam promised, his breath hitching as Steve rubbed him firmly through his boxers. He brought his hands up, covering his face as a loud moan left his lips.

“You don’t need to hide from us,” Bucky said, gently moving each of Sam’s hands out of the way. He placed a kiss to Sam’s lips, his fingers brushing over Sam’s nipple. He moaned into Bucky’s mouth and arched his back, eagerly accepting the touches. Bucky pulled away with a pleased grin, kissing down Sam’s neck and to his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth.

Steve tugged Sam’s boxers down to his knees, running a finger down the length of his cock. Sam’s hands clenched into fists at his sides as he felt his lower stomach tighten, and he forced the sensation away.

“Oh goodness,” he breathed out.

Steve chuckled, before he closed his mouth around the head of Sam’s cock, holding his hips down. He slowly lowered his head down, taking more of Sam into his mouth. Sam let out a high pitched wail, his eyes rolling back. He bit down on his lip hard, managing to keep his orgasm at bay, until Bucky reached past Steve’s head and under Sam, circling one finger around Sam’s hole.

Sam keened, his entire body jerking upward as he came into Steve’s mouth. His vision whited out for several moments, and when he could see again, everything still appeared hazy. He looked up at Steve and Bucky’s smirking faces, his chest heaving. “That was. . .intense,” he panted out.

“Do you need a minute?” Steve asked him. “Or can you keep going?”

“I can keep going,” Sam told him, surprised at himself. “What Bucky did before, can I get more of that?” he asked hopefully. Steve nodded, getting his boxers down his legs completely and taking them off.

“Spread your legs,” Bucky said to Sam, placing a warm hand on his thigh. Sam opened up his legs, his face a little red. He deliberately looked away from where Bucky and Steve were looking down at him, their gazes bordering on hungry. “Which one of us do you want to do it?”

“Um, Bucky,” Sam told them. He watched Steve get up to leave the bed, grabbing a small bottle from one of his drawers and bringing it back, placing it in Bucky’s hand. Bucky coated his fingers with the substance, warming it up by rubbing it in between them. He circled his wet fingers around Sam’s hole.

“Are you ready?” he asked as Sam felt a full-body shiver course through him.

“Yes. Please.” Sam nodded, spreading his legs a little more to allow Bucky to move in between them. Bucky slowly inched his fingers inside Sam and Steve turned his head, kissing him to distract him from the unfamiliar intrusion.

Sam wrapped one arm around Steve’s neck, closing his eyes. He clenched around Bucky’s fingers and squirmed, bringing one of his legs up.

Steve ran one hand down Sam’s side, pulling away and then pressing a quick peck to his lips. “Relax. You’re good,” he soothed him. Bucky placed his free hand on Sam’s legs, tapping it.

Sam relaxed his leg, taking a breath before letting out a loud groan as Bucky’s fingers brushed something inside him that made him see stars. “Oh. . .oh my. . .”

“That good?” Steve smiled at Sam, stroking his high cheekbones. “You hit the jackpot, Buck,” he chuckled.

Sam made a sound like his breath had been punched out of him as Bucky thrusted two of his fingers against that same spot, making everything go hazy for several moments. “Shit.” Sam’s eyes widened, and both his hands went to his mouth. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that; it was improper of—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve reassured Sam. “You are your own man, Sam. You can curse. I am your husband, not your father.”

Sam nodded, moving his hand.

Bucky lowered his fingers to where his mouth was, licking in between them, and Sam threw his head back.

“Oh fuck!” he shouted, but didn’t try to apologize for saying the word this time. “That’s so good, oh shit. . .” He fisted his fingers in Steve’s hair, tugging on it when Bucky thrusted both his tongue and fingers.

Steve looked down at Sam as he pulled, surprised by how arousing it was to hear the curses leave Sam’s mouth.

“I’m gonna, oh my—fuck. . .” Sam moaned out, trembling. Bucky pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smirk. He gave Sam a few moments to come down from the edge of orgasm.

Bucky unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders. “It isn’t fair of you to be the only one naked, Sam. Isn’t that right, Steve?”

Steve nodded in agreement, standing up and pulling his shirt over his head. Bucky got out of bed as well, and they both took off their pants. Sam’s eyes went wide and his eyes trailed downward when both Bucky and Steve removed their boxers. Both of their cocks were noticeably larger than his, and Bucky’s was longer than Steve’s, but Steve’s cock was thicker. After a few moments of staring he looked back up at their amused faces.

“. . .Sorry for staring,” Sam mumbled. “Are those, um...” He licked his lips. “Going inside me?”

“Is that what you want?” Steve asked him. “You don’t have to take us both, or at all. And you’re not taking us both at once.”

Sam gaze traveled downward again, and he wiped his mouth when he felt drool on his lip. “I want to.” He looked at Steve’s cock. It was definitely the more intimidating of the two. He would probably be better off if he worked his way up to that. “Bucky first.”

Bucky nodded, walking over to Sam. Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position and took the tie out of Bucky’s hair. “There. Perfect.” Sam smiled, pleased with himself. He ran his fingers through Bucky’s hair and leaned up for a kiss. Bucky leaned in as well, his hands traveling to Sam’s ass and squeezing as they kissed.

Sam gasped into his mouth, surprised, and when he pulled away Bucky grinned. “Did you like that?”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah,” he admitted. “Can you lay down for me? I want to do this.” He made room for Bucky to lay down on his back. He held out his hand for the bottle of lube and Steve gave it to him. He squirted some onto Bucky’s cock, making him suck in a breath, and he wrapped his hand around him, stroking him a few times before pulling his hand away.

Sam climbed onto Bucky’s lap and hovered just a few inches above his cock. He looked over at Steve, who was watching the two of them with one hand around his cock. He lowered himself onto Bucky’s cock with a high pitched whine, digging his nails into Bucky’s chest. He breathed out shallowly, giving himself time to adjust the sensation. He felt a slight pinch, but it was gone before long, and Sam rolled his hips, making both him and Bucky let out twin groans.

Bucky looked up at Sam, his hand on his hip. “Take your time.”

“Feels good,” Sam whimpered, looking down. He lifted himself up before bringing his hips back down, crying out in pleasure.

“Want my help?” Bucky asked.

Sam nodded.

Bucky held both of Sam’s hips, controlling his movements. He rolled his hips forward at the same time that he thrusted up, and Sam screamed when Bucky hit his prostate.

Sam fisted his hand around the base of his cock, trying to keep himself from cumming straight away. He wiped the wetness that started to collect at the edge of his eyes away. “Bucky!” he cried out with each thrust, the sound of Bucky’s hips hitting against his ass filling the room. His eyes rolled back and he raked the nails of his free hand down Bucky’s torso as precum leaked from his tip. “Close!” he shouted into the room.

“Me too. Come on, Sam. Go ahead and cum.”

Sam tilted his head back and saw nothing but pure white as he came. He heard Bucky shout out his own orgasm, but just barely, before everything went fuzzy and turned to white noise.

* * *

“Are you alright?”

Sam opened his eyes blearily, looking up at Steve and Bucky. “Hm? Why are you guys looking at me like that?” he asked, confused. There were worried expressions on their faces, and Steve was holding a glass of water.

“Sam, you passed out for about a minute after you came,” Steve explained, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “I think you’ve had enough for one night.” He held the glass up to Sam’s lips, and Sam took a slow drink.

“But what about you?” he asked, pouting. “I want to help.”

“I already took care of it while I was watching you and Bucky. It’s fine.” Steve kissed Sam’s forehead, laying down beside him. Bucky climbed in on Sam’s other side, sandwiching him in between them.

“Okay.” Sam nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, his body tired and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come scream with me about Sam Wilson on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr if you want!](https://nerdbbks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
